Vash
Vash is a female human who was a corrupt archaeologist and former love interest of Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ; ) Biography Vash was an archaeologist who worked with Doctor Samuel Estragon at the Daystrom Institute Archaeological Council studying the Tox Uthat. Upon Estragon's death in 2366, Vash defrauded in order to travel to Risa and search for the Tox Uthat. While on Risa, Vash would encounter Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the while he was attempting to vacation. Vash initially used Picard as a way to hide from Sovak and later used Picard to help her hide the fact that she had already discovered the Tox Uthat. Picard discovered her deception and destroyed the artifact. During their partnership, Vash and Picard developed romantic feelings for each other.( ) Across her career, Vash used similarly disreputable tactics numerous times. This led to Vash twice being suspended from the Daystrom Institute Archaeological Council, banned from the Royal Museum of Epsilon Hydra VII, declared persona non grata on Betazed. ( , ) Later, in the year 2367, Vash would appear at a meeting of the Federation Archaeological Council aboard the Enterprise-D at which Captain Picard was to be the guest speaker. This led to a somewhat warm reunion between Vash and Picard, though she was saddened that Picard never mentioned her to his crew. Q would appear during this time and offered to do something nice for Picard. Picard refused and Q eventually forced the Enterprise-D's crew into a Robin Hood scenario. In the scenario, Picard was forced to choose between rescuing Vash (playing Maid Marian) or letting her die. Picard rescued Vash. Following the incident, Q became fascinated with Vash and would ask her to travel with him. Picard advised against this, but Vash went with Q anyway. ( ) Vash would spend the next two years travelling with Q, aquiring artifacts and visiting numerous Gamma Quadrant locations including Errikand VII, Brax, and Errabus Prime. ( ) In 2369, Vash encountered the Even Odds, distracting Zin Dezavrim and stealing a valuable knife Facity Sleedow had retrieved. ( ) Later in 2369, Vash ended her partnership with Q and was discovered by Jadzia Dax. Dax returned Vash To Deep Space 9, where Vash almost immediately partnered with Quark to auction off valuables she had brought from the Gamma Quadrant. Eventually it was discovered that one of her artifacts was interfering with the operation of the space station and the artifact was removed. Vash would later turn down offers to re-partner with Q and to return to the Daystrom Institute. Instead, Vash was convinced to continue her search for valuable artifacts with Quark as her backer. ( ) In 2372, a Changeling infiltrator boarded the and studied Picard's personal logs. The infiltrator then used this information during negotiations to state it could assume the form of any of Picard's female acquaintances, including Vash. ( ) Q would later appear to Vash several more times between 2369 and 2374. ( ) Alternate timelines Vash later became known as the Bajoran writer Eilin after she, Picard and Nog were transported back in time from the year 2400 aboard the . ( ) Appearances *"Captain's Holiday" *"Qpid" *"Q-Less" *''The Fall of Terok Nor'' *''The War of the Prophets'' *"Hive, Issue 1" * Connections * * Category:Humans Category:Archaeologists Category:Humans (24th century)